In recent years, mobile wireless communications have become increasingly popular. Currently, mobile networks are operational that conform with the fourth generation (4G) standards, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard. These mobile networks provide voice communication, messaging, email and internet access (for example) by using radio frequency communication. Increasingly, mobile network operators are deploying Voice over LTE (VoLTE) capabilities within their mobile networks. VoLTE utilizes a dedicated bearer channel between a mobile device and a packet data network (PDN) gateway (PGW) to deliver voice (and/or video) as data packets to/from the mobile device.